The Gunpowder Plot
by Leofoxz
Summary: After Frank recruits wild wolfblood Jack into the MI High project, the agents realise that a simple intel gathering mission is about to get a lot more dangerous. The agents must also help Jack to become a tame wolfblood, but will their efforts to disguse his identity be thwarted by Maddy, Rhydian and Mr Jeffries, and will the agents secret identities be revealed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Frank, admit it, we're lost." Carrie sighed as she sat down on a tree stump. Agent Stark had made the team complete a three day expedition in the wilderness and the agents were only one day into their journey and nighttime was falling fast, and they hadnt found the campsite. Oscar and Rose also followed Carrie in dropping their bags and falling on the ground. Frank meanwhile was turning the map around whilst trying not to get it tangled in his compass. Suddenly, they heard a rustling a few metres in front of them;

"Hello?!" Frank called out, no reply came,

"It's probably just a badger Frank." Rose said, but the rustling continued. Frank edged closer to the noise. "I don't think you should do that" Rose warned but Frank ignored her. As Frank edged forward, it was clear that the noise was coming from behind the large rock in front on him; surrounding the rock was a mass of ropes suggesting that something or someone was tied to the rock.

"TEAM COME AND HELP ME OUT!" Frank shouted, the agents groaned as they picked up their heavy rucksacks and paced through the trees. Frank edged around the rock slowly.

"Hello," he said as he knelt down infront of the person tied to rock, but before they could respond, the agents got there.

"How do we know he isn't a SKUL agent?" Oscar asked Frank, but it was Carrie who replied,

"Look at him, SKUL have their faults, but they take care of their agents, he looks like he hasn't ever had a bath, or a haircut." Carrie was right, the boy in front of them chained to the rock was covered in mud and his greasy hair covered most of his face, his clothes were ripped and slightly too small for him, and he smelled of sweat and raw meat. Carrie nervously leaned in towards the boy,

"Carrie, I don't think you should do that..." Rose warned her.

But instead of being a threat, the boy leaned forward, smiled at her and said "hello."

Carrie was taken aback by this, she had expected him to be more of a threat, she stepped back as Frank stepped in, "who are you? And why are you chained to this rock?"

The boy studied Frank's face and Frank who had never felt self conscious in his life, felt a sudden wave of it.

"I'm noone" the boy replied eventually. The agents looked up, it had started to rain and had gotten significantly darker, if they didnt find the campsite within the next few hours, they would be stranded in the dark.

"Is anyone coming to get you?" he asked the boy who shook his head. Frank then started to untie the boy who, instead of being grateful, protested.

"You can't do that!" he shouted, "You're not allowed!" Frank suddenly stopped and faced the boy,

"Why?"he questioned, "did Agent Stark send you here?" the boy looked confused, "Why can't I help you?" the boy took a deep breath. "It's exile, I'm meant to die here, you can't untie me." Frank went back around to the knots and took his knife out of his pocket and cut the ropes off, he then walked around to the boy and pulled him to his feet. "I apologise for saving your life, now come with us, you can explain then, anyway, it'll be better than dying out here." They started to walk off before they turned back around to face the agents,

"Frank, we're lost that's why we ended up here in the first place. We need to find the campsite." Rose said. The boy smiled and gestured to follow him, which they did without hesitation.

Oddly, the boy led them to the campsite without even needing to use a map, and once the tents had been put up, Frank and the agents sat around the fire, the boy meanwhile stayed well away. Frank gestured for him to come closer, but he stayed put, so Frank and the agents went to him.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked him firstly.

"Like I said I'm noone" he replied again.

"Yeah, but you must have a family, you must have a home." The boy shook his head and muttered not anymore. "Why?" Carrie wanted to know.

"My pack exiled me for wandering into the human world." He said finally. The team looked puzzeled and stepped back slowly, Frank stayed put though.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go." The boy started to leave back into the woods, but Frank grabbed him arm, and the boy turned around and snarled at him, his eyes were yellow and the veins on his neck and arms were starting to darked. But Frank stayed calm and the boy returned to normal,

"Let me help you." Frank said. The boy smiled and instead of trying to run again he turned into a small wolf. He licked Franks hand and ran around the fireside where the agents had just sat down. As he came around from the back, the agents ran to Frank and hid behind him, the wolf then came back to them and changed back into the boy who laughed at them.

"You're pretty cool" he laughed at Frank, the boy held his hand out and Frank shook it, "Jack."

"Frank London, MI9, these are my agents, Oscar Cole, Rose Gupta and Carrie Stewart." The agents remained behind Frank still, Jack tilted his head and looked at them and laughed before saying, "your food is burning." Oscar then came out from behind Frank and attended to the food over the fire.

"You're a werewolf?!" Carrie asked from behind Frank, Jack shook his head,

"Wolfblood. There's a difference." Carrie and Rose still stood still behind Frank as if their feet were stuck in cement, "I won't bite you, even if I did you'd just need a tetnus shot, Wolfblood are born not made." Slowly, the two girls came out from behind Frank and sat down at the fireside by Oscar, Frank too joined them, but Jack sat where he stood. He watched the team, they were talking about what to do with him, one of the perks of being wolfblood was that your senses were heightened and you sensed the world differently to humans. But as the evening grew on, the agents retired to their tents. They did offer Jack Frank's tent as he would happily stay out under the stars, but he declined and he transformed into a wolf, curled up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack was woken by the dawn chorus of birds, like usual he had transformed back into a human during his sleep and was washing in the stream by the time the MI9 team had woken up, as he walked back to the tents, he could see the agents packing up and hear them talking about going back to HQ and cutting their trip short. Frank looked over to Jack and could tell that he could hear them, "don't go back because of me," he shouted as he joined their group, "I could help you, you helped me, it's not like I can go anywhere anyway." He looked sad as he said this.

"But if you come with us, what will you do, what about your school and home and family?" Rose asked him,

"My family and my pack exiled me and want me dead they've probably moved on anyway, can't stay anywhere more than a few weeks, farmers notice livestock goes missing, so we moved, they could be up north by now, and what's a school?" the agents looked shocked,

"You've never been to school?" Rose exclaimed, the boy shook his head, "But can you write, read, did your parents teach you?" the boy shrugged, "I can read signs and stuff." Frank stepped forward and joined in this new conversation,

"But you know survival skills, you got us here without a map, I saw you in the stream, you caught a fish without a rod and you appear to have super strong hearing."Jack laughed,

"Yeah, thats a side effect of being a wolfblood, super senses and stuff, if you're tame, you don't have those other things" he said with distaste.

The conversation continued as they walked out of the forest and into a concrete clearing where the St. Hope's minivan was parked. The Team all got in, but Jack was hesitant, "What is it?" he said, Frank pulled him into the vehicle, "it will get us back into the city." For the entire journey, Jack didnt say a word, he was fascinated by everything the minivan had to offer, amazed at it all, the agents on the other hand wanted the ride to end as soon as possible as the minivan appeared to have not been cleaned in years.

Soon enough they arrived at MI9 headquaters and were greated by Agent Stark who was furious that they didnt complete their training weekend. "I sent you to train, not to recruit, who is this anyway?" As Frank explained their situation (excluding the part about Jack only being part human) the team tried to keep hold of Jack as he wanted to go into the building. Finally as Frank returned to the team they heard Agent Stark shout back at him as he walked off, "ON YOUR HEAD BE IT!"

"Frank," asked Oscar, "What was that about?" Frank smiled and pointed to Jack, "Meet your newest team member." Jack was oblivious to this as he wanted to get back in the minivan and drive somewhere again. Soon enough they set off and once back at the team's headquaters at St Hope's Frank explained to them the conversation he had had with Stark, whilst Jack was exploring, promising he wouldn't go near the lift shaft.

"It's to keep him safe, Stark is going to set him up with a foster family near by and he will attend the school. He actually could be quite useful, his super senses could be handy up against SKUL's best trained agents." Frank kept explaining to the agents for sometime before they could understand how useful Jack could actually be to them.

"Frank," Oscar said slowly, "how do we explain to the school that he has never been to school before and cant write and can barely read? Not to mention the fact that there is no documentation for him at all, his birth probably wasn't even registered." Frank shrugged, "Stark is sorting the last one, I'll figure something out."

The CCTV monitors of the school started to swarm with children, the bell had just gone for lunch and the agents, who had missed most of the morning went up the lift shaft to attened lessons. Frank then called over Jack and explained the plan to him. "Can you tell," he asked him, "when the wolf is near the surface,we don't want you wolfing out." Jack nodded, "I get a tingling" Frank laughed,

"Ok, removed your self from that situation when you get a tingling, stick with Rose, Carrie and Oscar, they'll help you, come on, we need to get you settled in."

Half way through the lesson after lunch, Mrs King interrupted Mr Jeffries history lesson to introduce Ianto. "Now," she said, "This is Jack, he has just moved into the area, so if you could just make him feel welcome." And with that she left the room, Mr Jeffries gestured to a seat infront of two girls, Jack sat down in it, he looked over to Carrie at the next desk over, she nodded so he thought he was doing ok. The girl behind him leaned in towards him.

"You smell like my parents." She said, Jack ignored her, he too could smell her scent, it was like his, he did want to talk to the girl and thankfully Mr Jeffries ordered them to get into groups, Carrie came over to him, "I want to go with these two" he said pointed to the girl that spoke to him and a blonde haired boy that had joined her, he too smelt similar. Carrie shrugged and went back over to Rose and Oscar, they had to work in threes anyways.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked, Jack shrugged, "Was brought here by humans, my pack exhiled me." The girl looked at the boy. The boy squinted, "I know you." He said finally. Jack nodded, "You were in my pack before I left." Jack nodded again, the boy leaned back before standing up. "I'm not going back, they are not trying this again." Jack was about to rise but he got a tingling feeling and felt that he should stay put as the teacher was coming over to them.

"Maddy, Rhydian, Jack, you haven't written a single word, make a move or I will split you up. And Mr Morris, sit down." Mr Jefferies then carried on walking around the tables.

Maddy and Rhydian started writing things down, Maddy looked up to Jack, "you can't write can you," Jack shook his head, he noticed that Mr Jefferies was having an in depth conversation with Rose and so he got back to the original topic.

"Jana exhiled me, they all were in on it." He lifted his head and loosened his tie and shirt button to show a large slash that was just starting to heal, "They tried to kill me."

"And Ceri?" Rhydian asked, Jack shook his head, "Dead. And Bryn. Jana." He said. "It's not like it was before, its bad, they merged with another pack, the Balkar, not long after Jana took over, it's military now, but I swear it's not like Jana at all, it's like somethings controlling her"

"But the Balkar are just cub stories" Rhydian protested, Maddy looked confused, Rhydian explained, "They're a group of fighting wolfbloods, they hate humans and they want to eradicate or make all wolfbloods wild again, but they're not real." Jack nodded,

"No, they are, and it's like they are controlling Jana. Me your mum, Bryn, we all have been in contact with humans, they can smell it, it's like another sense, thats why we had to go, if you had been there then..."

"Mr Tomasz, stand up now!" Mr Jeffries said Jack realised that was the last name that Agent Stark had given him so he would fit in at the school, the three wolfblood's were too deep in conversation to realise that he was behind them. "I don't know what school you came from, but at St. Hopes, groupwork means that we all write our part, I only see Maddy and Rhydians here. You will stay behind after class and we will talk. Understood?" Once again Jack looked over to Carrie who nodded, Jack did the same.

"What will you tell him?" Maddy asked, Jack shrugged. Only ten minutes later, the bell rang, "I'll talk to mum and see what she can do to help you. I'll find you tomorrow yeah?" Jack nodded. Carrie came over to him, "Why are you hanging with those weirdo's?" She asked him, he noticed that Rose and Oscar were waiting outside, he could also hear Frank coming up the corridor. "They're ok" Jack smiled, "I know them." Carrie was going to ask how, but Mr Jeffries ordered her out. Jack could smell that Maddy and Rhydian were waiting outside the corridor, but that Frank had moved the other agents onwards.

"So Mr Tomasz, care to explain why you let Maddy and Rhydian do all of the work?" Jack didn't really know how to answer that question, he was prepared to be hit, or at least shouted at, not asked questions. "Jack, if there is something wrong I can help you. There are students all over the school with dyslexia, it's nothing to be ashamed of, but if I know I can help you." Jack sighed

"You want the truth?" He could hear Maddy and Rhydian gasp in the corridor, and then he heard Maddy say "you can't" Jack took a deep breath in and then told Mr Jeffries;

"My family are travellers," at this point he heard the two wolfbloods in the corridor sigh, Mr Jeffries pointed to Jack's neck, it was becomming increasingly obvious that he had heard more of the conversation or seen more of it then he orignially thought, "what happened there, thats a fresh cut. And jagged, must of hurt," Jack looked down at the table, "I can help you Jack." Jack shook his head

"It doesn't matter anymore, but look," he said attempting to change the subject, "social services caught up to us and took me away from them ,this is the first school I've ever been to, I can read road signs and nature and basic stuff, but in all honesty Mr Jeffries, I can't really read or write." Jack recited the story Frank had given him earlier, Mr Jefferies looked stunned at the revelation, Jack could smell that Maddy and Rhydian were gone, "Well, that's something new." Mr Jefferies said as he sat there stunned, but he wanted to return to the more prominent issue, which was now starting to bleed again after Jack had pushed the scab off it unbuttoning his shirt for the others, "So about that slash?"Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter" he said once more, Mr Jeffries shook his head, "No really Jack it does, please just tell me how it happened and I can hel..."

"My family okay!" Jack interupted him, clearly it was best to tell him as the tingling was becoming much stronger and his veins on his arms were starting to darken, Jack sat on his hands and looked up at a stunned Mr Jeffries, "My father did it to kill me. But it doesn't matter now." Luckily Jack could smell Mrs King walking up the corridor, something that no student would ever be happy about but in this situation, it was going to avoid more questions, so he was thankful for it.

"Is that why social services..." but Mr Jeffries couldnt finish he sentance as Mrs King walked into the classroom.

"Jack Tomasz in trouble on your first day, I daresay I wasnt surprised." Mr Jeffries stood up and repeated what Jack had just told him, she dismissed him as they had a conversation about him. Jack thought about trying to find Frank, but Frank found him first, but before they could get to HQ, Mrs King pulled them into the classroom.

"Mr London" she said, "As you are Mr Tomasz's guardian, why did you not inform us that the boy could not read or write?" Frank shrugged and in a cockney accent said, "I assumed it was on the paper work, but he is a very bright kid I assure you Mr Jeffries, he just can't write it down that's all. We have to be going though now." And with that, Frank and Jack ran down the corridors to HQ.

As they reached the caretakers cupboard, they stopped, Frank turned to Jack and asked him,

"What are you playing at with those kids, you said you knew them to Carrie, what's going on with that?" Jack shrugged and said that it didn't matter, he went to press his finger on the scanner when the headmaster, Mr Flatley came around the corner.

"Frank, there is a leaking pipe in the maths department." Frank smiled and nodded and in that same cockney accent said, "Will sort it Mr F." Jack smiled at Mr Flately

"Ah, the new addition to the school, didn't realise you had a son Frank." Mr Flatley said, Frank shook his head,

"Nah, nah Mr F, just fostering thats all, thought I'd help the troubled kids in the community." Mr Flatley smiled as he walked off, then the pair went down to HQ.

When they got down there, Jack ran out of the lift shaft and over to the computers, there he saw research information on Maddy and Rhydian. He scanned the screen quickly, but there was no mention of them being a wolfblood, Frank came over to him, "Thought we would check them out after you said you knew them. The Smith's have lived in Stoneybridge for years,nothing dodgy, just a local family." Jack nodded, as he turned his head towards the air mattress in the corner, "ah," said Frank, "I didn't have chance to make you up a proper bed, but you'll stay here tonight until I can sort something at my house." Once Jack was settled in, Frank switched off the lights and left, but Jack had other ideas, sleeping on an air mattress really wasn't his thing and so he went up the lift shaft and ran out of the school and into the woods nearby, where he curled into a ball under a fallen tree and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey sleepy wolf." Maddy Smith was standing over him and tapping him awake, Jack sat upright and saw that the sun was begining to rise and that Maddy was standing there with her parents. "Do you want breakfast?" her mother asked him, Jack shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry for invading your territory" he said, "was brought here by Calwearas." Maddy's parents nodded, "We know" he father said, "we need to talk about wolfing out safely at the full moon tomorrow." Jack nodded and Maddy and her parents started walking, Jack followed them,

"I have somewhere" he said, "where no one can get to." Maddy's parents looked relieved that they didnt have to fit a fifth wolf in their den as they were rapidly running out of space. Wolfing out safely seemed to be the reason that they wanted to talk to him and Maddy said her goodbyes to her parents and they started walking in the opposite direction,

"Wait a minute!" Jack called back to them, they turned around and walked back to the two teenagers, "do we have to see moonlight, because this is several stories underground?" he asked, inquiring whether HQ would be underground, Maddy's father Daniel nodded, "It would be best to, can you sort something else then?" Jack nodded and Maddy and him began walking towards the school.

Once they had reached the little stream, they waited for Rhydian and they ran the rest of the way to school, getting there at the same time as the staff,

"You're eager" Mr Jeffries commented as he walked into the school. The trio shrugged, but things got complicated when Frank arrived at the same time as Mrs King, the trio overheard their conversation,

"So," Mrs King asked Frank, "How does Jack end up at school before you Mr London?" Frank shrugged and ignored the question before going over to the wolfbloods, he made sure that Mrs King was out of the way before he grabbed Jack by the t-shirt and dragged him into the changing rooms,

"Shower, now" he said forcefully, "this wouldn't have happened if you slept where I told you to." Jack protested, but Rhydian had followed them into the changing rooms to also have a shower as he had overheard Jack and Franks conversation. As soon as Rhydian started to undress, Frank left the changing room embarrased, Jack high fived Rhydian, who said, "But seriously mate, shower, you're covered in mud."

After the two boys had showered, the trio found their way to their form room where Mr Jeffries was thankfully absent in morning briefing, so they could have a private conversation.

"Does he know? You know, about you being a Wolfblood." Maddy asked, Jack nodded, Maddy and Rhydian looked at each other in despair, "its not my fault" Jack protested, "he saw me change and probably heard or saw the pack running away from exhiling me." Rhydian leant back in his chair for a moment before crashing back onto all four legs, "what about me and Maddy, does he know that?" Jack shook his head, they looked more relieved but Maddy replied with, "but it's only going to take a short amount of time before he connects the dots though, then what?" at that moment the bell sounded and the other students started to file into their classroom. Jack shrugged,

"We'll get to that when we have to I suppose." Not long after that, a red headed girl and a boy came over to the trio. The girl stuck out her hand and introduced herself as Shannon and the boy as Tom, almost as she did so, another boy from the otherside of the classroom shouted,

"You want to stay away from those freaks newbie, they'll have you seaching for the beast on the moores." Then he laughed. Jack looked confused.

"Just ignore Jimi,"Rhydian said, the class all settled down as Mr Jeffries walked in and shut the door.

"Right then, as you are probably aware, we have a new student," Mr Jeffries gestured to Jack to stand up, "This is Jack Tomasz, so if you could just help him around the school that would be," but just as he was about to finish his sentance, the door opened and Mr Flatley brought in two pupils, "Ah, Davina and Donovan, late again, if you could just take your seats, Jack, you can sit down now." Mr Flatley made his way to the front of the classroom and pushed Mr Jeffries out of the way in excitement.

"As you know, our camping trip starts tomorrow." Many of the students didn't share Mr Flately's enthusiam, especially Carrie, Rose and Oscar, who had just come back from theirs. But Maddy and Rhydian were looking especially worried, they along with Maddy's parents had forgotten it was a full moon tomorrow when they had agreed to take part, and as he looked around, so were Tom and Shannon, 'but they can't be wolfbloods as well' Jack thought to himself, before he brushed off the thought with 'maybe they just hate camping,' which appeared to be more logical.

"So we will all see you here at eight thirty sharp tomorrow isn't that right Mr Jeffries." Mr Flatley continued, Mr Jeffries nodded, he then walked over to Jack, "I've spoken to Mr London who has agreed you can attened the trip." This piece of information was not supposed to be over heard, but alas Jimi and his group of friends seemed to, "The new guy is the caretakers kid?" they laughed, Jack stood up, "He's not my dad!" he yelled back, suddenly he felt a tingling sensation and sat down and turned to Maddy in the seat next to him, but his communicator started to flash, he knew he had to be down in HQ immediately. Jack bent down so no one could see him and ripped out a small chunk of flesh from the inside of his left nostril and blood started to stream down his face, Maddy and Rhydian looked at him with intensity and hunger, Jack immediately put up his hand, Mr Jeffries sent him out of the classroom imediately and he was soon joined by Carrie, Rose and Oscar, he wondered what excuses they had used.

"You have to learn to lie buddy," Oscar said, "You can't keep pulling that trick. Come on, Frank will sort you out."

Frank being Frank fussed all over Jack as soon as they got down there, and to all of the agents displeasure, Agent Stark was also down there, he seemed agitated and frightened around Jack, despite the fact that he was currently crying having antiseptic poured down his nose by Frank. Appearing to have some form of reaction, Jack turned into the dire wolf like creature he had done in the forest and bounded around HQ licking Rose's hand and knocking over Stark and his coffee in the process. After a few speedy laps around HQ, he changed back to find Stark hiding behind a pillar, Jack laughed at him. Gingerly Stark came out from hiding and he turned to Frank,

"I said an agent, not keep him as a pet." He said angrily. Jack growled. "See" Stark gestured to Frank, who brushed it off.

"Agents, your mission is to retrieve and protect this package in the woods where you will be camping tomorrow" Frank clicked his remote and the pictures on the monitor started to change, "It contains classified information which will prove that SKUL is helping to fund so called Islamic State. Any questions?" the other agents didn't appear to have any questions, but Jack had a big question that posed a problem, he raised his hand,

"Oh look, you've trained him." Stark said sarcastically,

"It's a full moon tomorrow," Jack stated,

"But you can change anytime you want so what's the problem?" Carried asked but instead of Jack answering, it was Rose who did so,

"He can't control this one though, he has to change and will be more wolf like, almost uncontrolable." Jack shrugged.

"Hang on," Carried interjected, "there will be our entire year on the camping trip, you could put us all in danger." Jack laughed, "I know what I'm doing, trust me, I can be useful at scaring away SKUL agents, are they really going to come near the camp if we, I mean me is wandering around" The team agreed, Jack realised that he almost outed Maddy and Rhydian as wolfbloods, but thankfully, the team thought the "we" meant them, Carrie, Rose, Oscar and Jack.

"So," Frank started to talk, "Meet at HQ at seven and we will go through the full brief and I'll have your gadgets ready." The agents nodded and went back into the lift. As they stepped out the agents started to reminisce about their last camping trip.

"Hopefully Jeffries has been involved this time, remember when Flately organised it and we ended up in the gym." Oscar said,

"Oh yeah," Rose laughed, "when we faught those SKUL ninja's" The trio laughed as Jack looked confused. As they walked down their corridor, Rhydian pulled Jack into the dark room. Oscar looked around and saw that Jack was missing,

"He probably went to the support centre, he can't write remember, that's where those kids go." Unfortunately, Jimi and his crew had heard Roses statement,

"You mean the caretakers kids can't write, or read" he laughed, Oscar pushed him, but before a fight could break out Mr Jeffries entered the corridor with a bag full of camping gear which he dropped promptly to break up the fight, he then pulled both Oscar and Jimi into his classroom and began to shout at them for fighting, giving both of them detention after school.

Meanwhile in the dark room the wolfbloods were trying to come up with a plan about the camping trip, they weren't getting anywhere when Tom and Shannon entered. Jack immediately sat down and shut up, but Maddy told them what they were thinking about,

"Wait, they know! But they're Calwearas? What about keeping the secret!?" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up out of his seat that he had only just sat down in, Maddy nodded, "But it's ok,"she reassured him, "We trust them." Jack nodded, but he was unsure about whether or not he could trust Tom and Shannon with a secret like this, but then again, he was trusting Rose, Carrie and Oscar with the same secret, he decided that it was best not to tell the others that they knew, so he did not mention it.

"Well, Jack and Rhydian could share with me" Tom suggested, Jack shook his head, "I have to share with Oscar," he insited, "Frank wants him to keep an eye on me, he's a friend of the family." Rhydian looked confused,

"Yeah, but you can't wolf out in front of him, its best to share with Tom and Rhydian. Just for one night. " Shannon confirmed. Jack thought about it and nodded for the sake of not revealing his and the others' secret of being MI9 agents.

"Moonrise is at eightish, how can we get out of camp that early? We'll be escorted to toilet breaks." Shannon said thinking out loud. Jack could see that she could easily help him with reading and writing, but she didn't know about that.

"What about rain." Jack said after a long period of being silent, "if it rains we will all get sent to our tents," the others seemed in agreement, "But," Rhydian contradicted, "We can't control the weather." Jack shook his head,

"But what if we could make it rain, like one of those shower things strung up in the tree, that would work perfectly." The others did see that this was a good idea, but then Shannon realised that none of them could make such a gadget,

"Can I borrow someones talky thingy?" Jack asked,

"A mobile?" Maddy questioned him, Jack nodded, he took Maddy's from her then realised he didn't know how to work it, Maddy got him onto the dialling section and inputted Frank's number as Jack told it to her, "now" she said," as they recieved the dialling tone, "Jut speak normally, you don't have to shout." Jack nodded.

"Hello" Frank said gingerly on the phone, he wasn't using his cockney accent like usual as it was clear that he didn't recognise the number.

"Frank," Jack said, "it's Jack, I'm borrowing Maddy's mobile." Suddenly Frank's accent switched back to that of his caretaker and so if Maddy and Rhydian were listening in (they were) they would not notice anything unusual. "Could you make something that could make rain as a distraction for tomorrow? You know, for the thing we discussed earlier." Jack realised as he said it that this could also be a distraction for the others to complete the first stage of their mission as well as getting the wolfbloods to safety.

"Yes I think I can do that," Frank said, Tom and Rhydian high fived in the back ground. Shannon wrote a sign in the background, saying 'tell him about the sleeping arangements for tomorrow'but Jack couldn't read it and shrugged. And so Frank had put the phone down before Jack could ask him.

"Why didn't you tell him what I wrote." She asked him, Jack shrugged and looked at Maddy and Rhydian, and then back to Shannon.

"I couldn't read it." He said gingerly.

"But my handwriting has improved massivly now I am taking my time in writing things down." Shannon said getting defensive, luckily Maddy stepped in,

"Shan it has nothing to do with your handwriting, what he means is he can't read. At all." Shannon looked shocked at the revelation.

"How did you cope at your old school." Jack shook his head. "This is my first school."

"Like Jana" Tom mentioned, suddenly, both Jack and Rhydian's eyes had turned yellow and they were about to pin Tom to the wall when Maddy stopped them, "I think it's best if we don't mention Jana again." She then wrote a note saying I'll explain later, which Jack couldn't read and Rhydian hadn't seen.

By the time they had all gotten out of the dark room and found their science classroom they were late, unfortunately, they had bumped into Mrs King on the way there and had earned themselves a detention.

Jack spent the rest of the day with the agents as he had agreed to meet with Maddy, Rhydian and Maddy's parents after school to discuss the camping trip, and he wanted to make sure that the agents were aware of the dangers that they could be in, but also to inform him of his plan to make it rain so that they could easily get away to retrieve the package.

"But you said you would bunk with me." Oscar said defensively when Jack told him about the sleeping change.

"yeah but you'll be awake or not there and I will be a wolf." Jack said quietly, "So it won't matter." Oscar still looked confused and the girls looked worried, "Look, I've sorted it, when I'm not with you, you will say that I am with Tom, but I'll tell Tom I've gone back in with you instead and so he will not think that I'm out in the forest, but will think I am with you so he won't run and tell Jeffries or Flatley when he finds that I am not there." The girls seemed more relieved that Jack had afterall thought this through.

"What if he asks me where you are?" Oscar asked, evidently still worried.

"If you are there to be asked, just say I have gone to the toilet and I'm sick or something, he won't hang around to find out will he?" Jack reassured him. "Anyways, I'll sleep outside, not in those portable prisons." The trio laughed at him, and the other students in their class thought his remark odd as Jack had forgotten to whisper the last detail, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maddy and Rhydian also giggling.

After their detention, Jack's gang of wolfblood friends met with Maddy's parents in the woods to discuss the following days, they too seemed relieved when they realised that the kids had themselves formulated a plan, but they still went over some guidelines with them.

"So, thats no drinking, no smoking, do not go near the fire, don't eat the local wildlife and get away from the campsite in plently of time so that you can be as far away as possible before the moon rises." Daniel, Maddy's father finished up. Afterwards, Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon headed off to Maddy's house and Jack headed back to the school to eat dinner with Frank before asking him whether he could sleep in the forest again instead of in Franks house as it didn't appeal to him. Reluctantly, and after a wolf out, Frank gave in, when Jack had promised to not meet up with Maddy and Rhydian before hand as the mission, not his friendships should be the main priority.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack woke with the dawn chorus, he guessed that it was around six in the morning, so to avoid being woken by Maddy or Rhydian, he headed towards the school, unfortunately for him, he bumped into Mr Jeffries, Mr Flately and Mrs King cleaning out the school busses as he entered through the gates.

"Jack!" Mr Jeffries called, "Come here a moment." Jack obliged and went over to the three staff members, "As I was coming here, I thought I had better get some excercise in before we go because then I won't get any, and do you know what I saw?" Jack shrugged, "I saw you, asleep, on the forest floor." Jack was now aware that Mrs King and Mr Flatley were listening in to their conversation.

"But I thought you lived with Frank?" Mrs King asked him, Jack nodded, "Then why weren't you at his house asleep?" Jack shrugged,

"Wait a moment." Mr Jeffries said, clearly he had had an idea, "your family were travellers right?" Jack nodded, he was trying to work out where his form tutor was going with this,

"Where are you going with this?" Mrs King said sharply, it was clear that she and Jack were on the same wavelength.

"Have you actually ever slept in a bed before?" Mr Jeffries finally asked. Jack shook his head, "Frank has tried, but it feels unnatural."

"But you could have at least gotten a tent," Mrs King exclaimed, Jack once again shook his head,

"And get trapped in the mobile prison, no way, and don't even get me started about those shower things, who wants to drown in one of them." The staff appeared to be stunned into silence, and, just as Frank's car was pulling up, Mrs King said,

"I really do not understand you Jack Tomasz." Jack shrugged and went over to Frank's car and sat in the passenger seat, Frank, who was about ready to get out, shut his door again and looked over to Jack,

"Get them to stop asking me questions." He stated and then got out of the car, Frank wondered what kind of questions they had been asking him before he had arrived, but luckily they managed to sneak into the school whilst the other memebers of the staff were preoccupied with the busses again.

Once they had gotten down to HQ, Frank pulled out a suitcase, put it on the table and opened it,

"Your shower." He said, "I said I would come along to help put up tents and then I'd leave until the final day where I would help to dismantle them all again, but really myself, Agent Stark and a few other agents will be staked out in a small cottage near by. That way, we can control the rain and make sure nothing goes wrong." Jack nodded. The next hour passed very slowly as Frank wandered up and down and Jack kept checking the clock even though he couldn't read it.

Finally the rest of the team turned up and Frank repeated what he had told Jack an hour previously before going through the mission briefing and by seven fourty five they were out in the playground with the rest of the students, many of whom were giving Jack strange looks and he had turned up with no bag, Oscar too had noticed this,

"Erm Jack" he said quietly, "where is all your stuff?" Jack shrugged,

"I only have this pair of clothes, Frank hasn't had time to go shopping yet. And Frank has the suitcase with the gadgets in it which he will then give to you."

"But you do look..." but before Oscar could finish his sentance Mrs King came over to also talk about Jack's lack of bags,

"You only own one pair of clothes?" she laughed, "I find that hard to believe," Unfortunately the rest of the students who were there had heard this comments but before Jimi could start, Scoop Doggy had tripped over his bag, spilling the contents everywhere, which Jack had joined in the laughter. Mrs King didn't think much to the distraction and took Jack over to Mr Jeffries and Mr Flatley, the latter of whom also did not believe his story thinking that he was actually trying to smuggle contraband onto the trip, but Mr Jeffries took him aside,

"Look Frank just hasn't had the time to go shopping yet and none of his clothes fit me." Jack protested. Mr Jeffries nodded "They're the clothes you were wearing when it happened?" Jack shook his head, "This is one of Oscars shirts." Mr Jeffries looked over to Rose, Carrie and Oscar, Jack tried to work out what was going through his mind, but luckily Rhydian turned up to break up his thoughts.

"Hey," He said, Jack smiled and Mr Jeffries said Hi back, Rhydian pushed a black rucksack into Jack's hands, "I brought you some clothes and other stuff," he said winking, Jack gave him a high five, "thanks mate." Mr Jeffries looked confused but the two boys walked off towards the other students. As they passed the agents, Jack smiled and pointed to the rucksack in his arms. Rhydian turned around and noticed that he was still carrying it,

"You put your arms through these straps and then it goes on your back and you don't have to carry it. See." Rhydian demonstrated, Jack copied and Rhydian tightened the straps as Jack was significantly shorter than he was and the bag fell past his butt and kept banging on the back of his legs as he walked, the boys were unaware that Mr Jeffries was watching there every move, then Mrs King took the register and the students boarded the bus.

When they got to the campsite, the agents noticed that Frank had beaten them there and he was almost finished working on the tents, he pointed upwards and the agents realised that the shower had been installed, but if anyone were to look up it would look just like the tree tops and sky.

Frank was only there for another fifteen minutes before he hurried off to the cabin, and he had, in that time, installed some gadgets into Rose and Carries tent with instructions on how to use them.

"Ok come together now" Mr Flatley shouted, the students soon congregated around the headmaster and the fireside, which luckily for the wolfblood's wasn't lit,

"Today we are going to do some orienteering, we will get into groups and there are several points around these woods, and each team will have to follow a specific trail to get them in the right order for their group. Once you have reached a point, you use the stamp and carry on. First team back wins this large jar of sweets." The students groaned as Mrs King put them into groups, at the end of it, Jack realised he hadn't been put into any group, as the other students set off, the agents going reluctantly, Jack wandered over to the unlit fire. He knew that the agents could retrieve the package without him, but he felt sad that he wasnt going to be involved in that stage of the mission. Jack thought that he would be alone at the campsite, but then he realise that the staff hadn't gone and that there was a reason that he hadn't been put into a group.

Mr Jeffries sat next to him and he handed him a mug of tea, Jack accepted it, but put it straight down on the grass as he hadn't realised it was hot. Mr Jeffries looked puzzeled, but Jack was even more confused when Mr Jeffries started to drink the scalding liquid.

"Drink up," He said, "It'll get cold." Jack still was confused, "What is it?" He asked the teacher,

"It's tea, you know, we have had our fair share of travelling kids, but you are by far the strangest." Jack faked a laughed and asked how. Big mistake,

"Well," Mr Jeffries started as Mrs King and Mr Flatley joined them, each with their own mugs of tea, "Most travelling families have home tutors who teach their kids to read and write at least the basics anyway, and you can't do either. And they normally live lives of luxuary, you have the one pair of clothes, which are a bit small if I do say so." Jack shrugged and picked up his mug off the grass, but again put it down because it was still hot,

"What was life like for you?" Mr Jeffries asked him, clearly that is what he wanted to know all along, Jack thought it couldn't hurt to share some experiances if he kept quiet about the parts about being a wolfblood and an MI9 agent.

"Well," Jack started to say, "I guess normal for a kid like me" Mr Jeffries gave a face which told his to elaborate, "You slept out under the stars, hunted or poached or stole for your own food, moved around a lot, did a lot of running, try to keep out of sight from calwe.. from others." Jack knew he had nearly slipped up, but he was hoping that they didn't notice, thankfully they didnt so he carried on, "You guys have lots of things you don't need, talky things, showers, stuff like that, Jana said it was odd how materialistic everyone is here, but it can be useful sometimes she says." Mr Jeffries turned to face Jack and gave a full description of Jana to him, Mrs King and Mr Flatley were too busy preparing tonights dinner to care what they were talking about.

"Yeah, that's her." Jack said finally, Mr Jeffries clicked, "So that's how you know Rhydian" Jack nodded,

"I just have one question," Mr Jeffries said, "you didn't have showers, what about toilet facilities?" Jack laughed, "Those flushing toilets are the best thing I have ever seen." Mrs King and Mr Flatley stopped peeling potatoes and looked at him funny, "I'm sorry," Mrs King said bluntly,

"Yeah they are great, and mirrors, I know what I look like now." Jack reiterated.

Mr Jeffries and Jack laughed, Mr Jeffries gestured to Jack's tea on the ground, Jack picked it up and tried it, but promptly spat it back out again shaking his head.

"Strange child." Mrs King said going back to her potato pile, which had grown whilst she wasn't looking as Mr Flatley had put some of his onto her pile.

For the rest of the time the others were orienteering, Mr Jeffries and Mr Flatley were trying to teach Jack how to read, but they hadn't managed much by the time the first group arrived back. Thankfully for Jack, it was the group that Rose, Carrie and Oscar were in, so he took his chance to go into the girls tent while Mr Jeffries was attending the fire.

"Did you get it?" he asked, Rose nodded and showed him the box,

"Now we just have to keep it safe" she added. Whilst the staff were cooking dinner, Jack caught the agents up to speed on what had happened at the camp. Dinner was served at six and then games were played around the campfire which Maddy, Rhydian and Jack didn't join in with, much to the protests of the other students, "But Miss, if they don't have to join in then why do we?" Kay moaned, "Yeah, it's like totally unfair!" Davina added, Mrs King looked stearnly at them,

"They are catching up on school work, so unless you want to join them?" the other students shook their heads and stopped complaining as frequently.

When seven thirty rolled around, Carrie and a group of other girls were escorted to the toilets, and whilst she was there she sent the alert to Frank to make the rain start and as if on queue as soon as they walked back into camp, it started to pour down with rain,

"Everyone! I think its time we turned in for the night!" Mr Flatley shouted. Rhydian, Jack, Maddy and Tom were all squashed in Tom's two man tent waiting for the last silhouettes of their classmates to disappear into their tents, once that had happened and they were sure that the staff were not watching their tent, Rhydian, Maddy and Jack slipped out of the tent, Frank had placed it so that the entrance was facing the woods, and ran as fast and as far as they can out into the forest so that by the time they stopped at eight, they were able to transform safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

The morning after, the wolfbloods ran back to the campsite to find that the staff were already up,

"And where are you three returning from?" Mrs King questioned them, Jack didn't know what to say and so just shrugged,

"We went for a run," Maddy said, Rhydian nodded and so Jack followed and nodded as well. Mrs King looked at her watch, "You went for a run, at six in the morning?" the three nodded again,

"Early bird catches the worm Mrs King," Rhydian said. As the three split up and the boys went back to Tom's tent and Maddy went to Shannon's, there they changed, Jack in mismatched clothing as it was all Rhydian could find in his size and they then went out into the clearing for breakfast. Tom and Shannon were woken by the three going to get changed and were sitting around the campfire eating ceral, the three wolfbloods stayed back near the tents so that they weren't near the fire and therefore wouldn't give themselvs away.

At seven thirty, the staff went round rousing the sleeping students, as soon as Jack saw Oscar, he went over to him who gave him the thumbs up because Mr Flatley was standing over the tent next to them trying to wake Scoop Doggy and his friends. Oscar leaned in and whispered,

"We have to get this to Frank somehow." Jack nodded,

"I ran past their cabin last night, I know where it is."

"Can you take me there?" Oscar asked, Jack nodded again,

"Provided we can get away yeah."

Mr Flatley ushered the two boys near the fire to give them breakfast, Jack nearly knocked over Donovan in a hurry as he was trying to get away from the fire. Mr Jeffries saw and went over to him before he could get to Rhydian and Maddy,

"What was that for?" He questioned Jack

"I didn't mean to knock him over I just had to get away." Jack replied

"From the fire or the cereal?" Mr Jeffries asked again

"The fire why?" Mr Jeffries shrugged, "It's a cold morning and almost everyone is trying to get a good spot near the fire to keep warm why aren't you?" Jack shrugged and made his way back to the tent, he really hoped that Mr Jeffries would stop asking him questions, he knew he was trying to help, but he was starting to get a tad annoying.

The days activities were a rope course and swimming and luckily for Jack and Oscar, the cabin that Frank was staying in overlooked the lake and therefore they had no problem about getting the package to him safely.

"Let's see whether swimming is another thing that we can add to this list of things you can't do Jack!" Jimi said. Jack laughed and replied with "I'll race you, to the other side and back" Jimi was a little taken aback but the rest of his classmates, aside from the agents and wolfbloods were expecting him to fail. So after Jimi had gotten changed (Jack decided he would just take off his shirt and swim in his trousers) and had gotten annoyed that the three K's were obsessing over Jack's abs, the race had begun. The pair dived into the water, Jack was straight off, but Jimi was complaining about how cold it was, eventually Jimi started to swim, but the race was straight forward, Jack was a very strong swimmer and there was no way that Jimi was going to beat him. His classmates clapped as he got out of the lake, Jack did a little bow and accepted a towel from Mr Flatley

"Now," He said, "Go and sit near the fire to warm up." Jack shook his head and replied "I'm fine thanks sir." And he headed over to Oscar and Rose.

Rose pointed to the cabin, "Frank said well done by the way." Jack looked confused, but Rose pretended to scratch her ear meaning that she was wearing an ear piece, "But," she continued, "Don't try anything else, you don't want to draw to much attention to yourself." Jack nodded in agreement, Rhydian pulled him away from the agents to tell him the same thing not long after.

Jack, Oscar and Tom took a late night trip to the toilet escorted by Mr Flatley that night and on their way back, the two agents were hoping to get away to talk to Frank, but with Tom and Mr Flatley there, there was no chance, so they had to wait until they got back to their tents, but unfortunatley, the rest of the class, aside from Maddy and Rhydian were around the campfire telling ghost stories and roasting marshmallows. Tom went straight over to Maddy and Rhydian, but Jack and Oscar went into their tent,

"Stay here whilst I fetch the girls."Oscar told Jack, who nodded in reply. Jack waited in the tent for a while, he wondered how he was going to get the girls away. Few moments later, he heard footsteps coming from the forest, Jack froze, he wondered whether to hide in the tent or go towards the fire. He opted for the first one and zipped the zipper and hid the gadgets in Oscars sleeping bag before lying down behind the large duffle bag. He waited for a few moments as the silhouette grew larger until the person unzipped the tent, Jack hadn't noticed the tingling sensation and as the tent door opened he was ready to pounce,

"There you are" Mr Jeffries said as he stepped into the tent, he leaned his head out and shouted, "Mr Flatley, I've got him, he's in his tent." He came back inside the tent and sat down, "Are you ok?" He asked Jack, who smiled and nodded, "I know its not easy being knew and to be thrown into this on your first week must be hell." Jack smiled. "Shall we join the others?" Mr Jeffries asked. Jack shook his head, "I'd rather stay in here" he replied. "Do you like to run?" Mr Jeffries asked him, clearly trying to start a conversation, Jack nodded, "Thought so, you, Maddy and Rhydian came back from one early this morning. Do you want to take me through that run?" Jack was confused,

"Like, now?" he asked, Mr Jeffries nodded, he clearly thought that he, Maddy and Rhydian were up to something in the forest this morning or last night, Jack was in two minds, if he took him, Mr Jeffries would know, if he didn't then things could get worse until one of them spilled their secrets and it wouldn't just be Maddy and Rhydian he'd be putting in danger. Jack decided to take him on a run, not the same they did last night, but one that starts on a similar trail, Jack decided to take Oscar, that way they could lose Jeffries and see Frank.

"Sure" Jack said finally, "Can Oscar come, he says he hasn't worked out for a while and wants to do something." Mr Jeffries allowed this and called Oscar over, Jack filled Oscar in whilst Jeffries wasn't listening.

And so they set off for a run, Mr Jeffries wearing a head torch as the forest was dark and he didn't want to get lost, Oscar meanwhile relied on Jack's hightened senses. Fifteen minutes into the run, Mr Jeffries decided to stop and check a map, Oscar and Jack ran on a little in front and said they were going to check that the path ahead was still clear, when in reality, they ran a little while longer to the cabin.

"What are you doing here?" Stark asked them as soon as they stepped foot in the door,

"We wanted to see Frank." Jack said,

"Well he isn't here, he had to go to headquaters." Stark replied

"Why?" Jack asked

"It doesn't concern you don't worry" Stark said bluntly. Jack and Oscar left in a hurry slamming the door behind them, they went back to Jeffries to continue their run. Meanwhile, Frank had come out of the toilet and into the front room where Agent stark and another agent were watching the campsite on cameras.

"What did Jack want?" He asked Stark,

"To see you, him and Oscar." He replied not taking his eyes off the screen, Frank grabbed his coat and set off out of the door after them.

Oscar and Jack had led Jeffries back to the campsite after a fourty five minute run in the light rain and when they got back to the camp, Mrs King sent the two boys to bed immediately as the others had been sent half an hour ago. She saw the boys to their tent and stood on gaurd there until she thought the boys were asleep. But as soon as she moved, Jack pushed his way out of the tent, resulting in him getting two days worth of detentions when they got back to the school the next day and a quiet argument breaking out after his refusal to sleep in the tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Jack was shook awake in the morning by Frank who had joined them to help take down the tents and get back to the school. He stood up out of the mud, he was wet and muddy as the rain had not stopped all night and Jack had decided to sleep in it. Frank pulled him into the back of the truck and using a couple of bottles of water, helped get most of the mud off him and give him a clean pair of clothes. After that, they joined the others for breakfast before they started to dismantle the tents.

As they started to take the tents apart, Oscar, Rose and Carrie came over to them to discuss the rest of the mission,

"It's not really going as we hoped." Frank said regrettably, the agents looked confused

"But what we did was textbook, and it was just a simple rescue mission." Rose said defensivley

"Ah, it wasn't you, you did your job perfectly, turns out the information we recieved was only the tip of the iceberg, inside the package, along with those paper was..."

"Carrie! Rose! Oscar! Jack! I called your names minutes ago!" the shrill voice of Mrs King cut off the rest of Frank's statement, she came wading through the mud towards them, "On the bus, now" she marched off the students, there only hope was that they could get away before the day was out to find out what Frank was about to reveal.

After a two hour bus ride, the students finally arrived back at St Hopes, and they were all dissapointed to find out that they had to sit through the final two lessons of the school day before they were allowed to go home. Mr Flatley also was disappointed in this, but Mrs King insisted it happen, and so throughout their maths lesson, Mr Flatley taught them very little, this was a relief of the agents as they were able to slip out of the room to go and find Frank.

As the lift doors opened, the agents could see that the computer screens were set on information about the gun powder plot, the agents were confused, but then Frank came out from behind a pillar and put his phone down. "Agents," he said gesturing to the computer, "in that package, our informant accidentally left a clue as to SKUL's next target."

"The houses of parliment?" Rose asked, Frank nodded,

"That was the head of MI9 on the phone, they think that it is legit and was accidentally left and not a set up for a trap, we have to foil this plan before half of London is blown to pieces." The agents all nodded, Frank walked over to Jack, "You have a very special job in this one." He said, Jack looked confused,

"We need you to identify where the gunpowder is being hidden, we can't sneak in sniffer dogs, but we can get you guys in, that's why we have arranged for your history class to take a trip to see the historic buildings in London." Frank explained.

"But won't it look a bit odd," Carrie asked, "We've just returned from one trip, and we're getting sent on another?" Frank shook his head,

"We need time to prepare, it won't be for another month or so yet, in the meantime, we are putting agents in place to ensure that the place is safe before you get there." The agents spent the best part of an hour discussing their plans before Frank ushered them back up so they could go home with the rest of their classmates.

On their way out of school, Maddy's parents approached Jack,

"How was it?" They asked, Jack nodded his head, "Good thanks Mrs Smith." He smiled, she turned to her husband and said,

"See Daniel, he's getting the hand of being tame already," she then saw Maddy and Rhydian leaving the school buildings and hurried over to help them with their cases, Jack wandered back down towards HQ narrowly avoiding Mr Jeffries. There he waited for Frank to finish his caretakers duties and he promised Frank he would try to sleep in the bed tonight, but, if he doesn't like it, he will go in the garden.

The following morning, Frank woke Jack, he had tried to sleep in the bed, but didnt really like it and instead decided to stay on the floor rather than going outside as it _was_ warmer in the house. When the pair got to school, they found that Mr Flatley was waiting for them,

"Ah Frank!" he said helping Frank out of his car, "There was a break in last night and the school is in a state, I've roped in some of the staff to come in early and help." Frank looked a little worried, because the MI9 base was under the school, the threat of a break in from SKUL agents was very real and they didn't want their base to be found.

"Anything missing Mr F?" He asked, Mr Flatley shook his head,

"No, but the lockers were ransacked, yours and Rhydians especially Jack," He said turning to Jack, "Oh and you will also need a new door Frank, your cupboard been turned upside down, mind you it's nothing compared to the state of my office." Mr Flatley started to walk away from them as the police and Agent Stark had turned up to talk to him about the break in.

"Why would they target you and Rhydian?" Frank asked, Jack knew a possible reason and as much as he trusted Frank, he knew that this was too big of a secret to tell him,

"They're next to each other" Jack replied, this could be the reason he thought to himself, especially as Maddy's hadn't been torn apart. Frank nodded and agreed with this statement, luckily, Jack hadn't been at the school long and the only thing in his locker was his gym kit. Jack and Frank wandered the school servaying the damage, when they got to the entrance to HQ, it was clear that it wasn't as bad as Mr Flatley had said, infact, it was no worse than the rest of the school, only with a badly broken door. Agent Stark quickly found them,

"You" he said pointing at Jack, "This is what you've brought." Frank stepped in front of the boy,

"There is nothing to suggest that he brought any of this, the school has had break in before, remember." Stark shook his head and left in a hurry, Jack and Frank then checked the coast was clear before they went down to HQ, luckily everything was where they had left it the previous night, but they still decided that they should check for bugs and explosives before they were absolutley sure.

By the time the bell had rang, the pair were certain that this wasn't a targeted attack at MI9, but Frank was less certain that it wasn't a targeted attack on Jack, reluctantly he let him attend lessons, which proved to be key in helping aid the mission as most of their lessons were geared towards the upcoming trip. In their drama lesson, Jack, Rhydian and Maddy were discussing the break in.

"But it couldn't have been because of that," Jack argued as they discussed the possibility of a targeted attack at the wolfbloods, "Because your locker was left alone." Maddy nodded, noticed that their teacher was looking, did a twirl and bowed, before leaning back into the conversation,

"What if it was targeted though, at you two, a revenge attack."

"The Balkar?" Rhydian asked, Jack shrugged, "It's possible, it's not like we're in hiding, I mean Jana knows where we are, so therefore they should." He then started to leap around the hall as he noticed that the teacher was coming over to them,

"Well done Jack, that's the spirit." She shouted as she clapped at his leaps. Jack shook his head as he returned to the group, but they could not finish their conversation as Mr Jeffries entered the hall,

"Sorry for the disruption, but could I borrow Jack and Rhydian please." As Mr Jeffries and the boys left the hall, out of the corner of his eye, Rhydian saw Maddy put her hand over her mouth as if she was going to be sick and go over to their teacher, which was a relief for him as he knew that she wanted to know what Jeffries wanted to know. But unfortunately for Rhydian and Maddy, Jack had spotted Carrie slip out of the other entrance to the hall, she too was headed for Mr Jeffries office.

"So." Mr Jeffries said as he looked at the two boys sitting in front of him, "What exactly were you two hiding in your lockers which made the vandals target them." Jack shook his head,

"Just my gym kit sir."

"Yeah, same," Rhydian agreed, "Oh and yesterday's lunch" He added laughing,

"This is no laughing matter Mr Morris" he said sternly, both Rhydian and Jack could smell that Carrie was standing outside of the door.

"Or maybe," he said again, "it was you two who were the vandals and trashed your own lockers to cover that up. Jack," Mr Jeffries turned to the smaller boy, "You were seen lurking around the school in the evening, why weren't you at home with Frank." Jack shrugged, his breathing started to get heavier, if he told the truth, he would expose the agents, but he didn't know how to lie.

"Jack, listen to me." Carrie's voice started to come through clearer, Rhydian too had heard this, "you left your bike here and needed to get it. And stay calm." Jack repeated those words to his form tutor, "Frank waited outside of the gates for me."

Mr Jeffries got out a radio from his desk draw and called Frank, luckily, Carrie had been able to quickly get through to him on his communicator, and he was able to confirm Jack's story, so Mr Jeffries turned to Rhydian,

"Any ideas why yours was attacked, I mean, we have had previous, remember the art show Mr Morris." Rhydian nodded,

Outside of the door, Maddy had joined Carrie outside Jeffries office,

"What are you doing here?" She asked Carrie, Carrie stood up from where she was crouched down behind the door,

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied,

"You and your friends need to stop dragging Jack into things, he can look out for himself." Carrie retorted,

"Then why are you here?" Maddy asked bluntly,

Back inside and the boys were starting to panic, they could hear the girls arguing outside, and they were not the only ones, Mr Jeffries soon dismissed them and brought in Maddy and Carrie.

"You should both be in lessons, Maddy I am unimpressed with your behaviour as of late, Carrie needless to say I could have expected you to be someone who I would find out of lessons, seeing as you always find excuses to get out of them, but Maddy this is most uncharacteristic." Mr Jeffries exclaimed. "You will both write me an essay tonight in detention as to why you think that skipping out on your education is acceptable, understood?" The girls grudgingly accepted their punishment; outside the office, Rhydian quietly asked Jack,

"Does Carrie know about you?" reluctantly Jack nodded, Rhydian sighed,

"Look, you trust Tom and Shannon with your secret, I trust Rose, Carrie and Oscar with mine." Jack argued, "And besides," he continued, "They don't know about you and so if you stay quiet, they'll never know alright?" Rhydian nodded as the girls came out of the office and met with the boys at the bottom of the stair case as they traipsed back to their drama lesson.

Jack and Rhydian were waiting for Maddy and Carrie as they got out of detention, they were sitting on the bench discussing the Jana theory, they decided that they should wait and see if anything else happened before they tell anyone else. The girls came over to them, "Ready then?" they both said, the boys nodded and Rhydian set off with Maddy as Jack and Carrie headed off into the town for something to eat.

"Are Rose and Oscar joining us?" Jack asked, Carrie shook her head,

"It's to apologise for getting off on the wrong foot, shall we say." She replied.

Their trip was supposed to be a secret, but unfortunetly they happened to bump into the three K's whilst they were at the resteraunt. Luckily, they were leaving as the three K's were arriving, so they quickly avoided conversation by diving into Frank's car.

Unfortunatley that small meeting was enough to spark rumours around the school that Jack and Carrie were dating, so much so that Agent Stark and Frank wanted in on the truth, after almost an hour of tough grilling, they let the agents get back to school, only to then find they were grilled by their friends, which was tougher for Jack as he was interrogated by both the agents and the wolfbloods.

"Seriously Carrie, what were you thinking?" Rose asked her as she pulled Carrie into an empty classroom,

"It was innocent, honest, just to apologise for getting off on the wrong foot during training, that's all." She protested.

"Seriously? I've seen the way you look at him." Rose stated, Carrie shrugged, "Carrie!" Rose hit her over the head with a textbook that was on the table, but before their conversation could continue, the next class started to file in, so the two girls took their seats for their english lesson.

For the next two weeks, Carrie and Jack were the hot topic of conversation around the school, so much so that Jack could not bear to be with her for more than a few moments as their classmates started to jeer at them, so he used this time to study in HQ for the mission, or with Maddy and Rhydian running through the woods. Their year was separated for their English lessons in sets based on ability, as Jack could barely read or write, he was not in the same class as the agents or wolfbloods who were assigned to write a short story for their coursework, meanwhile, Jack and Tom, who suffered badly from dyslexia, and a few other students were collaborating on theirs, taking it in turns to write. Unfortunately for Jack, who wasn't even in her class, Carrie had written about a spy and a werewolf who were on opposite sides of the battlefield until they became star crossed lovers.

"The thing is about Joe." Carrie said, as she finished reading her story, "he's already different and that is equally compelling." The class gave her a round of applause as she sat down,

"Aww, its based on a true story of you and Jack" Kara laughed, the others, aside from Maddy, Rhydian and Shannon, joined in.

"Yeah, but she's not a spy and he isn't a werewolf." Katrina said dreamily

"I said based on, Katrina, not is completely factual." Kara bluntly stated.

By the time the week was out, Jack had heard the story many times, so much so that he dreaded going on the mission the following week as he would be stuck on a coach with these people for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

By the time the mission had rolled around the agents were ready, Jack had put in numerous hours of training to detect the scent of different types of explosives and the team knew how to disable bombs, the fate of Westminster lay entirely in their hands.

"Now," Said Mr Flatley as the coach stopped at their destination, "No running, no pushing, no shoving, no stealing. Remember you are carrying the St Hope's name, so please avoid trouble."

Despite his protests, Rhydian finally allowed Jack to sit with Oscar provided he spent the upcoming eclipse on the moors with Maddy's family. At the front of the bus, the agents went over the details of their mission briefing, luckily for them, Agent Stark had been drafted in as the driver, so they didn't have to worry about him overhearing them.

"How are you feeling about your first mission then? Nervous?" Rose asked Jack, who shook his head,

"How are we getting away from the group though?" Jack asked, "Rhydian has been stuck to me all week."

"Yeah well that's your fault, you sat with them on your first day, they probably want you to join their stupid photography club." Oscar replied.

"Yeah well I had to tell him what happened with the pack though..." Jack realised he had slipped up, "I mean, I wanted to join their club, looked interesting." The agents all leaned in,

"He's one?" Rose asked, Jack sat silent, "Jack. Answer me." She pressed him for an answer, Jack slammed his hand on the table in between them, "Yes. But don't let on that you know, he'll kill me. We all have our secrets remember." The agents nodded, Jack looked behind him to see Rhydian laughing with his group of friends whilst Shannon messed around with the camera taking photo's.

"So," he said turning back to the group, "How do we get away."

When they got to the Houses of Parliment, they had to go through a metal detector and a lot more security, their camera got confiscated, but their communicators were thought to just be pencils, they say Agent Stark talking to the security guards and retrieved the camera off them and handed it back to the kids. "Wow," Carrie said, "You're being nice to us for once." Stark scowled and walked away. After Mr Flatley had done a register, the tour had begun and the agents managed to slip away into the basement where they met with Agent Stark. Once they were given the all clear Jack transformed into a wolf, but agent stark decided it was best to keep him on a lead in case people came down to the basement. As they reached the end of the corridors, Jack turned back into a human and shook his head, "Nothing." Stark pushed him for more, "Look, they've had sniffer dogs down here all week and they haven't found anything either, it has to be somewhere." And just as he spoke, they heard their classmates footsteps coming down the stairs, the agents hid in a doorway, but Stark put the collar back on Jack and ordered him to transform as the tour guide was expecting him and a sniffer dog to be down on patrol. Reluctantly, Jack followed the order knowing full well that Rhydian and Maddy would recognise him.

"How curious." Mr Jeffries said as they passed Jack and Stark, "was training a wolf hard?" Stark shook his head, "They're better than your average dog, much better, this one hasn't failed yet." At that point Jack felt a hand on his back, he realised Maddy and Rhydian were standing behind him, Jack jumped up them playfully, but Stark yanked on his chain and Jack lay down at his feet,

"What's his name?" Jeffries asked,

"Yes Sir," Maddy asked playfully, "What's his name?" Stark looked at Jack, if he said Jack then Jeffries would look for him in the group of children and realise he was missing, he had to make something up on the spot,

"Sir Hug-a-lot." Stark replied, Rhydian and Maddy sniggered. Mr Jeffries looked confused,

"We er, we let school children name all our animals here." Stark said, "We tried to change it to something more suitable, but it's stuck now." Luckily, their tour guide usherd them onwards and the agents came out of hiding and up the staircase, Jack still in wolf form as they were out in public, luckily at a glance, he came across as a Husky as he was particularly small both as a human and as a wolf. Jack sat down outside the door of the house of commons.

"We haven't got time to stop, we have to find the explosives." Stark moaned, pulling on Jack's lead, but he sat still.

"I think," Carrie said, "That they are in there."

After explaining to the security guard who they were, they were reluctantly allowed into the house of commons, Stark let Jack off the lead and he ran around the chamber, stopping at the Prime Ministers seat. After stripping the seat down, the agents were able to easily defuse the bomb, Jack also found out that Agent Stark was terrible under pressure. After that anti-climax, Agent Stark still wanted the rest of the building checked as the sniffer dogs had only patrolled the basement. They found smaller bombs littered around the building, but they were easily defused. Agent Stark gave Jack a pat on the head and a dog bone before he transformed back into a human, the others laughed at them,

"You want to watch out Carrie," Oscar said, "I think you have some competition." Oscar, Rose and Carrie laughed as Jack stood up straightening his tie. Suddenly Mr Flatley came over to them,

"I've got them Mr Jeffries, they were in the toilet." He pushed the four of them towards the rest of the group "Did you enjoy the tour?" he asked them, they nodded as Jack tried to stick the remainder of the dog chew in his bag.

As they got off the coach back at St Hopes, Rhydian and Maddy came over to the agents.

"I don't know what you guys really do, but the tour guide said people were in their doing bomb defusals, that was you guys wasn't it?" Maddy asked, Jack looked at the others,

"MI9, that's pretty cool, if you want to leave at any point Jack, I think you'd be great at Segolia." Rhydian added, the agents looked shocked that they had found out,

"How did you..." Rose started to ask, but Rhydian cut her off

"Can't hide anything from a wolfblood." He laughed.

"Look," Maddy said addressing the agents, "You keep our secret, and we'll keep yours yeah?" The others nodded,

"Shan and Tom?" Jack asked, Maddy shook her head, "They just want to be part of our pack, I don't think they'll handle this information too, you know how she is." Jack looked confused,

"Our pack?" Maddy nodded,

"You're welcome to join us, mam and dad, they want you there." Jack smiled and held out his hand,

"To secrets?"

"To secrets." Maddy agreed smiling. The group turned around to see Frank coming towards them,

"Ah, Rhydian, wait a moment," Frank said in his cockney accent, Rhydian looked confused,

"Jack's social worker called earlier, turns out there's been a bit of a mix up and he's meant to be with the Vaughan's and you, not me, I don't have their number, but could you tell them I'll drop off his things tomorrow." Rhydian nodded and turned to Jack,

"This is going to be well awesome mate." Jack smiled.

Rhydian and Maddy turned to leave the agents, "So, six thirty at Maddy's yeah?" Rhydian said reminding Jack what he agreed to earlier, Jack nodded, "Laters then, Sir Hug-a-lot!" Jack shook his head as Rhydian and Maddy ran off laughing. Frank looked puzzeled. The agents and Frank then headed down to HQ.

Unsurprisingly, Agent Stark was waiting for them as they arrived, as was the head of MI9 which was a bit of a surprise.

"Agent Stark has been telling me how successful the mission was," She said, "you proved me wrong, I thought you would be a danger, but I met with Frank before hand and he assured me you would be fine. Well done, to all of you." And with that she disappeared up the lift shaft.

Agent Stark then got up and went over to Jack and shook his hand, the other agents looked astonished. "You proved me wrong." He said, Carrie looked as if she were about to faint with the approval they were getting off Chief Agent Stark, who put his hand into his pocket, "and this is for the bravery you showed," the other agents looked even more confused, Stark never gave out medals to anyone, let alone them, he hated the MI High project. But what Agent Stark took out of his pocket wasn't a medal, but a squeaky dog toy in the shape of a bear. "Who's a good boy then?" Stark said playfully, the team laughed.

"Dinner on me?" Frank asked, the other agents nodded, Jack shook his head,

"Lunar eclipse."

"What?" Carries asked,

"It's like everything that makes you a wolfblood, hearing, seeing the vibrant colours, sight, speed all that is amplified because the wolf and the human are one. You're human for a while, well, human on the outside, wolf on the inside."

"Wicked, so this is like one full moon you can come out with us?" Jack shook his head,

"Your eyes stay yellow," The others shook their heads, "yeah trust me, it's not a good look, then once its over, its like any other full moon." Jack started to bounce up and down and become restless.

"I agree, it isn't a good idea." Frank said, the other agents looked sad, "If the pull of the moon is this strong already he wont be able to sit through a dinner." Carrie went over to Jack,

"Go to Maddy's" She said, "It's where you should be tonight." Jack hugged her and went up the lift shaft and ran across the fields until he reached Maddy's house.

The agents weren't far behind as they had to pass the cottage to get to the diner, as they passed they saw Maddy and her parents, and Rhydian and Jack running around in the front yard playing childrens games, Carrie smiled and Rose turned to her from the front seat of the car and said,

"It's where he belongs, pack animals don't do well on his own." Carrie smiled as the cottage faded into the distance,

"You don't think he will give up us do you? For them?" she asked. Oscar shook his head, "If he's got Agent Stark singing his praises its very unlikely." He laughed. Carrie still wasn't sure, she saw how he acted around Maddy and Rhydian, and she saw them just, he seemed happier when he was with them than when he was with the agents,

"I don't know," she said, "it depends if Segolia offers him anything, wolfblood mafia seems more inticing than MI9." Suddenly the tyres skidded as Frank stepped hard on the break pedal. He turned around to Carrie,

"What did you say?" he asked, "It depends if Segolia offers him anything?" she repeated. Frank took out his phone from his pocket, "Frank?" Carrie asked him worried, Frank turned back around to face Carrie and Oscar, "I've heard of Segolia before." Rose nodded and pulled out this mornings paper from the footwell, and turned the pages,

"They're a scientific research company, Rhydian said that they hire wolfbloods for other purposes, aparently the top two people in the company are wolfbloods." Frank shook his head as Rose put the paper down on the floor, "No," he said, "I've heard of them elsewhere, someone at MI9 mentioned them once." Oscar leaned forwards into the middle of the car, "You're not thinking that they work for SKUL are you Frank?" Frank shrugged. "I don't know."

"Guess we just have to wait this out," Rose said, "See what happens, who knows perhaps you were thinking of someone else Frank, perhaps MI9 have worked with Segolia before." Carrie nodded, she looked out of the window to see the moon was full again, then she suddenly realised how hungry she was, "Do you want to get going?" she asked, "Before Jack and his friends decided to eat us for dinner." The rest of the group laughed as they drove away, leaving the cottage and the thought of Segolia disappearing into the moonlight.

 _Stay tuned for the next volume of this MI High/Wolfblood crossover story. Will Frank find out where he knows Segolia from? Will Jack stay at St Hopes in the MI High project? How long will it take for Chief Agent Stark to stop singing the agents praises? And will the agents and the wolfbloods be able to keep their secrets from their classmates and the world?_


End file.
